theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of the Creators
The Beginning The Chaos force continued to move around the void as it had before, the rips continued to happen. Much like the rip that birthed the Ruinous powers more unfixed rips occurred and more entities were born in the holes. All of the births were similar in the fact that even though different causations formed their souls, they all formed like a cup. This cup filled with the power of the Chaos Force and then the Creator gained its sentience. First Born Entities sparked in the darkness of the void, only recognisable by the faint glow of the central Chaus galaxy. Avicia, the strong minded and all powerful Creator, was similar in many ways to the Ruinous Powers yet he was different in many more. Born of the emptiness between the void, he grew quickly and powerfully thus he was the first of them all. There was a quick spiral of light as the emptiness coalesced into the soul of the first Creator. The soul quickly filled with the energy that had been left behind, by the Chaos Force, in the tear. Second Coming Next came the wise and mysterious Ahura Mazda. In the tear in which his soul manifested it was the embers that had been left by the rapid movement of the Chaos Force. The embers spiralled in the same way that the emptiness had during the formation of Avicia and Ahura Mazda's soul was born. His wisdom forever would glow like the bright fire that started his soul. Again, as with his elder brother the energy of the Chaos Force bled into the soul and another omnipotent soul of a Creator was complete. Unlike Avicia, Mazda was focussed and foreseeing so he saw the importance of manifesting into a solid form meaning he was the first that took form. Ahura Mazda rarely changed forms maintaining his first, menacing and all-powerful appearance. Third Blessings Koliyas was next. All of the Creators formed differently as their souls all formed from different aspects. Koliyas was born from the last strains of movement that spiralled within the fourth life bringing tear in the void. The slowest out of the formations of the soul, Koliyas' peaceful entrance into the universe would mirror his essence and beliefs as he gently wandered and then manifested into his glorious gentle form. Much like the rest of her existence, Koliyas took her time to manifest into her form and she was rewarded with a glorious form of beauty and peace. Fourth Power and awe was born into the universe in the form of Ymir, her soul formed after the collision of the Chaos Force with the boundaries of the Chaus galaxy. The Chaos force was redirected but the explosion lingered in a tear near by and caused the birth of the soul of Ymir. Ymir's raw power was proportional to the explosion, which was vastly beyond measure so her form that she first manifested into expanded into the largest of all the Creators. Fifth The Chaos Force's collision with Chaus did not go unnoticed by the Ruinous powers, Khorne lashed out at the force in an attempt to destroy it but instead he just caused one of the many tears now in the void to be one of life, as the fifth Creator, Tiamat was born. Tiamat the Dragon soul was the only Creator not to take a form similar to the rest and instead held a firm of complete uniqueness. Sixth and Seventh Nun.jpg|Nun Brahma.jpg|Brahma As time passed by and the Chaos Force continued to swirl around the void, the universe began to vibrate. The movement was omnipresent and all-encompassing yet gentle and calming. The gentle vibrations summoned the life of Nun and Brahma, not at the same time yet through the same cause they were born. As the strange particles of the voids spiralled like the souls of their siblings before them and the two souls were created and then filled with the vast power of the Chaos Force. Their souls had a deep bond since they shared their form of creation, and even before they knew of one another they took their forms and they were similar. They were the closest of all of the Creators. Af075e2607c5f51d7709011fe9f5a304.jpg|Saturn 505ec385913520b387f0e30e631085ba.jpg|Pater A6df24e8cdf9cd66c549a2b76e0570a4.jpg|Gaea Awakening of Silence Following the vibrations end there came silence and peace. It was much like before all the commotion of all the passing creation, even though nothing could ever be the same, the silence would fool many into a falsehood. From the silence, stillness did not follow. The ever moving Chaos force continued and more tears formed and closed in the void, but a few did not close as they sometimes hadn't before. The silence manifested into three different souls in three separate tears. First came Saturn nearly instantly manifesting into a physical form, the most distant from all of the other Creators but similar to them as they all were. The second was Pater smallest of all of his siblings and lastly came Gaea. Eleventh The longest period of no birth passed. Silence again dominated the universe. Silence allowed the warmth that the vibrations had caused to become apparent to those in the universe, it was this heat that the eleventh Creator was born from. Allaha, the eleventh was the winged Creator. Twelfth Zudas, the last, born as the universe cooled to its previous temperature. The energy the was left in the tear cooled into a solid soul and gained sentience in the same way as the others that were born before him. The Lost Creator The Chaos Force continued to roam yet it was destroyed by the Ruinous Powers. Before being torn into nothing by its first creation, the energy of the Force was bleeding into another soul that had been born. The last Creator did not gain sentience and the soul was left to float amongst the void with nearly the equivalent power of a Creator Category:History